The basic concept of luggage has not changed significantly over the years with the exception of simple improvements such as implementing new sizes, materials of construction or convenience features such as wheels or telescopic handles. Traditionally, luggage such as carryon bags, duffle bags, trunks, totes and suitcases have been primarily used to carry clothing or other personal items when traveling. Because a traveler, along with his luggage, often spends time waiting for a connecting flight, a bus, or a taxi, the present invention features a portable suitcase tabletop system to provide a useful table surface for working and other uses.